The Line Between Life and Death
by Nya Kitty
Summary: Syrus falls into a coma. can zane deal with the fact that he may lose his brother? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Syrus ran to the edge of the island known as Duel Acadamy. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

'_Gods!' _he thought _'why is life so unfair!' _

Sounds like one of those "oh, the world is out to get me!" teenagers, eh? Well, I'd say Syrus Truesdale has a pretty good reason to think so. For one thing: his grades were _horrible_! Worse than Jadan Yuki's! second: he had _no_ self-confidence what-so-ever, thus adding to this feeling. Third: his oh-so-perfect brother Zane hated him, and he was forces to live under hhis shadow!

' _I just wanna _die_!'_ he thought. But fate must have been laughing at him, cause what happened next was _much _worse.

Lost in his thoughts, Syrus didn't see the edge of the cliff he was running on….


	2. Chapter 2

Zane turned in his sleep. He was having a strange dream where he was running to the edge of a cliff, trying to get to someone or something, but Zane didn't know what. All he knew was he hadd to get there. He was reaching down when…

_Knock! Knock!_

Someone was banging on Zane's door. Mumbling, he got up from his bed

"…Do you know what time it is…" He groaned, looking up at Professer Crowler.

"Zane, I have some devestating news." Pro. Crowler said "Syrus was found on the beach almost dead and seems to have fallen into a coma!"

"What!" Zane said, fully awake. Without bothering to change into clothes, ( He was wearing just his boxers -) he ran to the infermery.

Panting, Zane barged into the hospital wing of the school.

"Where's my brother!" He asked the nurse. Startled, the nurse pointed to one of the doors. Zane kicked the door open

"It wasn't locked…" The nurse in the room said flatly

"Whatever, where's Syrus" Zane demanded. The nurse bit her lip

"Over here," She pointed to a small figure, covered in bandages, tubes and other machinery. Zane ran over to the motionless body (nah, he's not dead)

"Is…is he gonna be ok…." He choked out

"Probably, but im afraid we cant do much for him here, we're gonna move him to another hospital in japan as soon as the helicopter gets here."

"He's you're his brother, no? I belive you could go with him…"Zane looked up at the sound of another's voice. Pro. Banner stood there, cat in his arms as always. Jaden Yuki, Syrus' best friend, stood behind him. His face seemed white and lifeless.

'_What's he doing here?'_ Zane wondered. as if reading his mind, Banner answered "Jaden was the one who found Syrus. If he hadn't, who knows what could have happened…" Zane didn't even want to think about what could have happened. The nurse coughed, and turned to Zane

"Um, I belive the helicopter will be here soon, if you want to come, I sugest you put on clothes, at least some pants…" Zane nodded, but looked at his little brother, not wanting to leave.

"I'll get you some clothes" Pro. Banner said, hurring off. Zane continued to stare at his brother's body.

"Syrus…"


	3. Chapter 3

Zane shifted uncomfortably in the waiting room of a large hospital. Everything there was white; white floors, white walls, white chairs, everything! At the moment, Mr. And Mrs Truesdale were talking to the doctors, leaving Zane in the white room. Zane wanted so badly to see his little brother, to go into the room and shake him awake, telling him they had to get back to school. But Zane knew that justy a few doors away, his brother lay on a bed, trapt in a coma and fighting for his life.

"Mista Truesdale?" A nurse with an accent said, looking at zane. "Ya can see ya brada now, we ah done wid 'im." Zane raced into the room

Zane bit his lip seeing his poor defencless brother, lying on the white bed, tubes and bandages everywhere.

"Ya know." Said the nurse "They say if ya talk ta someone in a coma, they can hear ya." Zane looked at her

"Really?" he asked

"It's whad I heard, im new here, ya know?" She smiled "I'll leave ya alone den." And with that, she left.

Zane turned back to Syrus.

"…Hey bro…" He began, feeling rather weird "..Uh..can you hear me? The nurse said you could…" Zane took a deep breath, pretending his brother was sitting on his bed at home, and they were just chatting "The nurse has a weird accent, she doesn't say "you" or "to" right…" he sighed and looked at his brother. "But really, little brother…get better soon…we miss you….i miss you….a lot."

"Zane?" Zane jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. Mrs. Truesdale stood in the doorway. Her eys were red, you could tell she had been cyring a few moments ago. "Your father is going to get something to eat, would you like to go with him? You look hungry…" Zane glanced at his brother, then slowly nodded and left the room.

'_Wha…where am I?' Syrus wondered,waking up in a black void 'What? I.I can't move…! Help! Somebody, help me!'_

" _Hey bro…."_

'_Zane? Zane where are you!' Syrus exclaimed, reconizing his brother's voice 'Zane?'_

"…_Can you hear me…." _

'_Yes! Yeah Zane! I can! Where are you?' Syrus screamed. There was a silence. 'Zane?'_

"…_get better soon….we miss you…."_

' _Zane? Zane!'_

"_I miss you…"_

'_You…you miss me? Zane! Wait, come back! Zane?" silence. 'Zane?' still silence. 'Zane….'_

( the nurse's lines are supposed to be messed up, so you can see how she talks and yeah, brada and whad are right, they're supposed to be brother and what)


	4. Chapter 4

Syrus sat within that black void, not really able to do anything. He did not even knowing how long he had been there, because he never grew tired or hungry. He could hear Zane's voice often, but had given up trying to communicate, because Zane never responded to him directly, as if he thought Syrus wasn't there, and he was talking to air named Syrus. So he sat there, wondering. Had Zane heard him? If not, why could he hear Zane? Where was he! Suddenly, Syrus felt that he was not alone. Turing around, he saw a young girl in a black dress. Her hair was black with the ends blood red. Her eyes were as black as her hair. What really stood out were her wings that stuck out behind her. They were angel wings, or the ones you would expect an angel would have, but crimson blood dripped down them. She looked up at him.

"Syrus…?" She asked softly, "Syrus Truesdale?"

"Y-yea?" Syrus said cautiously "How do you know that?"  
"I know everybody…I have to…" She said softly.

"Why? Who are you?" Syrus asked.

"I…" the girl took a step forward. "Am Alayna ,the Angel of Death."

"A-Angel of Death..?" Syrus stuttered. "B-But I-I'm not dead!"

Alanya sighed. "Yes, I know, but you're in a coma, so I'm here to give you a warning. Now, some people in comas have a choice of if they stay in the land of the living or the land of the dead. But, you might not have a choice. You see, I don't have any say in if you live or not, I just bring people to the land of the dead. I have a master who will decide your fate."

"B-but why don't I have the choice?" Syrus asked.

"I'm not really sure…" Alayna replied softly. "All I know is that some people have the choice and others don't. They all stay here though." She pointed behind her to the darkness.

"Where is 'here'" Syrus asked, looking around.

"Well, it doesn't have a name exactly, but it's the world between the land of the living and the land of the dead."

Syrus frowned "So, it's the line between life and death?"

"Exactly." She turned to him, "But you can see the land of the living if you wish." Syrus perked up.

"Really?"

"Yes…" Alayna answered. "But you can only see the people there, they can't see you."

"Whatever, I just want to see my family!" Syrus exclaimed, jumping up. Alayna looked at him.

"As you wish, but I must warn you, you might not be able to stay long, it takes a lot of energy out of you…" Then, with a wave of her hand, Syrus found himself in a white hospital room, but what he saw in there alarmed him.

**( A/N. I don't own YUGIOH! GX….ok people…im going on vacation, so I'll be back in a week. Also, im sorry about the boxers part, um…I was kinda going for Zane was so worried that he didn't think about anything but his brother, but I guess it wasn't a good job…and! I got spell check! Go me! Um…yeah that's about it…so now you cant flame me for grammer! The other things you flame me for I wont care to much about…til next time! -)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**( What's this? Can it be? I'm updating! OMG! Uh…anyway, here's a new chapter! I had writer's block for a while, so please excuse me…um…yeah, my other fics will be updated soon, I hope…ok, enough rambling, on with the story!)**_

Last time:

"Whatever, I just want to see my family!" Syrus exclaimed, jumping up. Alayna looked at him.

"As you wish, but I must warn you, you might not be able to stay long, it takes a lot of energy out of you…" Then, with a wave of her hand, Syrus found himself in a white hospital room, but what he saw in there alarmed him.

Syrus couldn't believe it, there was Zane, his brother, the strongest, bravest, most calm person Syrus had ever met, laying over a hospital bed, crying. And not just any hospital bed, oh no, a hospital bed with Syrus himself laying on it.

"I…I don't understand…" Syrus whispered. "Why is he like this, surely this would not have had such an effect on him he would lose his normal attitude!"

"Syrus…" Alayna said, looking at the bluenette, "Tragedies bring out all sorts of emotion…I shall leave you to be alone now." Another wave of her arm, and Alayna was gone. Syrus looked at his brother. Tears ran down Zane's cheeks, and Syrus was fighting to hold his back.

"Why am I so stupid?" Syrus cried, "I was so selfish, thinking the world was out to get me, and now I've brought everybody pain!" Tears now trickled down his face. He ran over and tried to hug Zane, but only to see that he passed right though him. Syrus gasped. Then he realized Alayna said they wouldn't hear or see him, so they probably couldn't feel him either. But, much to Syrus' surprise…

Zane's lifted his head. "What the…I felt like someone was here…"

"Day're must be an angal in dis room, huh?" Someone siad from the doorway. It was the nurse with the voice Zane had found rather annoying.

"Oh, hello Trixie." Zane said softly.

"Well, maybe not an angal," Nurse Trixie continued, "Maybe ya brada?" She winked. Syrus gasped. Could she see him? "Did I tell ya dat some people in comas can see wat's goin' owan? It's true, ya know. I hear some people talkin' 'bout it." Zane just nodded and went back to staring at his brother.

"Well, I gowata go, bye." Trixie said, and walked away from the Truesdale brothers.

"Syrus…" Zane said softly, "I hope you keep fighting…I don't think I can stand being here without you…" Zane closed his eyes as tears dripped down onto the sheets. "Please get better…please…please…please…"

"Zane..." Syrus said softly, "I'll get better…promise…"

Alayna looked at the scene in front of her. _'How can I tell him…' _she thought sadly _'That Master says he has to die…?' _

**_( ok! Just so you know, Trixie's lines are messed up on poupose! Like "Angal", that should be spelled like that. Ok, um…did you like this chapter? Review please!)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Last time:

Alayna looked at the scene in front of her. _'How can I tell him…' _she thought sadly _'That Master says he has to die…?'_

Alayna watched the brotherly moment as she prepared to tell the boy her orders. It should be simple, as the other times were, simply tell the person they must die, take them to the land of the dead, come back and wait for another. But, this boy…these emotions…what was happening? She should have no feelings of sympathy or compassion and yet this was incredibly hard for her! She looked at Syrus for a moment. Was it possible that she…

Her thoughts quickly vanished as she saw Syrus jerk suddenly. Stepping back, Syrus stumbled and fell to his knees.

"What…what's happening? I…I feel like I'm getting weaker by the second!" Alayna's eyes widened and she rushed over.

"I shouldn't have kept you hear this long!" She gasped. "You're life energy is almost used up!"

"What does that mean?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"Life energy is what was keeping you from going to the land of the dead in the first place!" Now Syrus' eyes widened. Alayna grabbed his hand. "Come!" Another flash of light followed her words.

_Syrus stood, panting. Alayna scanned the area warily. Confused, Syrus decided to ask her about her behavior. _

"_What's wrong? You seemed worried and scared…" Alayna turned to him._

"_Syrus…"she said slowly "there's something I need to tell you…" _

Zane turned as her heard the door open. His parents and a doctor stood there. His mother was crying softly, and his father appeared to have been crying.

"Hnm?" Zane questioned.

"Zane…" Mr. Truesdale started, "We have…bad news…" A sob was heard from Mrs. Truesdale

"What is it?" Zane said, suddenly nervous.

"Well…the doctors say that even though Syrus is alive in body…his mind is gone…which means…he can never wake up."

Zane froze. Never wake up? But, Syrus was alive! Not dead! Not his brother! No! Never! He…

"He has to wake up!" Zane said franticly. "He can't die! Those machines make sure of it!"

"Mr.Truesdale…" The doctor began. "Allow me to explain…yes, your brother is alive physically, but he is literally brain dead. He cannot think, feel anything. Even this equipment can't prevent this. What we need you to do is give us permission to take him off life-support. We need the entire family's permission."

"What? Never! Syrus _will_ wake up! He…"

"Zane…" Mrs.Truesdale said softly, "Think about it…do you want Syrus like this his entire life? Or do you want to free him from this body?" Zane tried to stop the tears from flowing, but it was getting harder and harder each passing minuet. He looked over at his brother's unmoving body.

"I…give you my permission…" Zane whispered.

'_D-D-Die?" Syrus said in horror. "B-But you said I had a choice!' Alayna shook her head_

'I _said some had a choice…but Master says you don't have a choice…'  
'why not!' Syrus demanded. Alayna looked at him with pity in her eyes._

'_They're going to take you off of the thing called "Life Support" and after that you must go to the land of the dead.' _

'_Off life-support?' Syrus gasped, 'Why would they?'_

'_according to them, you are "Brain Dead" meaning they think you can never wake up.' She turned to him. 'I am so sorry.' Syrus turned away, no longer able to resist, and broke down crying. Alayna could think of nothing else to do but stand next to him and watch. _

_**AnimeGuys4Me: ok! One more chapter I think! Oh, and I might have an alternate ending! Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

AnimeGuys4Me: Ill explain stuff at the end of the chapter, ok?

Chapter 7

The Final Chapter

Normal world

'thoughts in normal world'

"talking in normal world"

_land between life and death_

'_talks or thinking in land between life and death'_

"**Master"**

_Last time:_

'_Syrus turned away, no longer able to resist, and broke down crying. Alayna could think of nothing else to do but stand next to him and watch.' _

_Alayna looked at the boy before her. What was this feeling? Never had she cared of the feelings of those she was sent to retrieve from their life in the living world. But this boy…why was he so different? She had known him for so little time too! But still, what was this that she felt? Could it be that he was like…_

_Without warning, Alayna snatched Syrus' wrist and pulled him up to face her. His eyes were wide, with tears still present on his cheeks. _

'_Syrus!' Alayna said in a hushed yet serious voice, 'Do you want nothing more than to go back to your family? Nothing at all?'_

'_Yes! Yes! More than anything I would want to be with them again!'_

'_Then you must follow me, and do just as I say, ok? Do not stop for anything or question me!' Without waiting for a response, she ran off with the bluenette._

Tears stung his eyes as Zane watched helplessly from the wall of the hospital room. Once or twice someone had come to talk to him, but he hadn't noticed their presence whatsoever. His attention was solely on the limp figure that was his brother. This whole thing was so unreal. Like it was a dream, and at any moment he would wake up and find himself in his large room at Duel Academy. But a part of him knew that it was hopeless and all his dreaming would do nothing.

'_A-A-Alayna! Where are you taking me?' An exasperated Syrus gasped as the angel pulled him left and right without a word of explanation. He looked at her eyes, her black orbs full on determination and…fear? What in the world would she be afraid of? Alayna stopped abruntly, making Syrus make a faint squeak. Again the death angel looked at Syrus in the eyes,_

'_Here we are…' her voice was barely about a whisper now._

If there was a prize for the most uncomfortable silences, this would leave them all in the dust. Zane was still trying to piece together the last of his sanity, so not to have some kind of violent meltdown in a few moments. He barely heard the doctors ask them if they were ready, and that soon he would turn off the machine that kept his brother alive.

'_Syrus, I must explain something to you.' Alayna informed the small boy, 'What I am about to do is forbidden, so you must not try to help me no matter what happens, ok?'_

'_wh-what do you mean?' _

'_Master, as I said, commanded me to take you to the land of the dead, but…I will not. I cannot stand to see you like this, and I will grant you a second chance at life.' _

_Tears glistened in Syrus' eyes 'thank you…but I must know, why save me?' Alayna paused._

'_I…I don't know.' She admitted, 'I suppose you remind me of someone I knew when I was alive, and I couldn't save him…so I am going to save you!' She shut her eyes tight for a moment, and opened them again. 'Now, I can open a portal for you, all you must do is step back into your body and you-' Her voice was cut off by a voice that could never described, no matter how you tried. It was haunting and sent chills down your spine, with each syllable that stung your ears like ice daggers, which is barely scratching the surface of description. _

"**And what are you doing with that boy, Slave?" **_it spat, as two eyes redder than blood and as menacing as the devil. Syrus stood frozen as he stared at those eyes, wondering if death could fear it. Then it occurred to him that those eyes belonged to Death. _**"Slave!" **_The eyes and the blackest of blackness swept toward them. Eyes huge and wet, and body shaking, Alayna turned Syrus at the portal. _

'_Go!' she shrieked, her voice shaking as much as her body, 'Now!'_

'_But what about you?' Syrus demanded, 'I can't leave you now!' Tears fell again._

'_No, please, I did this just for you. I accept the consequences.' She kissed him on the cheek; 'GO!' and she pushed him out as the portal closed. She smiled softly as a tear rolled down her cheek, and allowed herself to be punished by her Master._

Everyone in the room was crying as the doctor's hand neared the off button. Mrs. Truesdale had buried her face in Mr. Truesdale's chest and was weeping uncontrollably. Zane stood, unmoving, with no tears left no matter how much he felt like crying. He began to close his eyes slowly and tilt his head down, but snapped them back open.

"Wait! D-Did you see that?" He gasped in surprise, voice cracking, "He just moved!"

"Son," a doctor who looked about in his 40's said slowly, taking his hand away from the machine for a moment, "it's just a reflex, it doesn't mean anything. I'm sorry, but he's not coming back."

"No! No, I saw…" his voice trailed off as he remembered that voice saying all his dreams were hopeless, and looked at his brother again. The boy's face was pale, with smooth skin and a peaceful look on his face. Zane couldn't believe this was happening, to him. No, to Syrus. He couldn't believe-wait. Zane blinked to clear his vision, but it happened again. Syrus' closed eyes tightened, and opened slightly, revealing his beautiful silver eyes Zane had missed so much.

"No! Stop this time, I'm serious!" Zane cried, "He's awake, I swear!"

"Son, I told you that- oh my god!" Syrus's eyes glanced over at his brother.

"h-Hey bro…" his voice was husky and quite, but his smile spoke louder than anything. Zane chocked out a sob and threw himself onto his brother. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Zane asked threw tears, this time of joy.

"For making you worry so much…"

"Just promise me this will never happen again!"

"I promise…"

"Syrus…"

"Yes brother?"

"I love you."

THE END!

**AnimeGuys4Me: and with that, it is over! Originally, I was going to have Syrus die, but after the angry reviews, I changed my mind. I like it better like this anyway. To answer some questions, such as "where is Jaden" honestly, I have no idea. Of course he came to see Syrus, but he didn't have a big part in the story, but oh well. And, to all who hate me because it looked like Syrus was gonna die, I can't imagine what you would say if I did have him die, heehee. So, a happy ending, eh? Except for Alayna! What happened to her? Well, now don't be all mad at me, I may write a sequel. No, Syrus is not dying: ****the sequel is about Alayna escaping her master and hiding in DA, where she has no idea how to live as a normal human and Syrus must help her. But! after crossing over to the ****land**** of the living, she broke the line that kept the dead in the land of the dead, and now her master and his other minions are attacking earth! I can't give any more away though Now, on to the Alayna kissing Syrus thing! In the sequel, you'll find out more about Alayna and her lost love, but don't get all mad, think of it as a friendly kiss! Hope you liked it, I didn't think it would get more than like 15 reviews to be honest! **

**Also, just because it's over, doesn't mean I don't like reviews!!****  
**


End file.
